First Light
by LinaOso
Summary: What I think First Light could have been like for Catherine and Henry. Rated T due to some swearing. A bunch of bonding moment of Catherine and Henry from when they were younger. Chapter Thirteen: Catherine notices something about Henry when they go to the lake.
1. A candle for the lady

Disclaimer: No part of Reign is mine.

AN: I really want more Catherine and Henry background...

The castle was alight in the glow of thousands of candles. It was First Light, a time for men to make themselves known to his lady of interest. Catherine couldn't help but think everything was so beautiful and romantic. A lovely tradition. Standing off to the side, the young girl watched other couples dance. Men and women done up in their finery circled one another, weaving in and out of others to find their partner. She thought she looked rather fine as well. Her copper curls lightly pinned with a few locks bouncing freely, her new silk gown swishing about her legs, she felt wonderful. Walking over to a table groaning from its burden of food, Catherine picked herself up a plate. Nibbling on the delicious morsels, she made a note to compliment the chef. Lost in her musings, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" She asked, turning around to apologize properly.

Standing there before her was Prince Henry, looking rather confused.

"Um…good evening, Catherine."

Oh, she'd been speaking in Italian again.

"My apologies, My Lord. I'll be out of your way." He stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You're not in the way, I was coming here to find you."

"Were you in need of something, Prince Henry?"

"I was just wanting to ask if you would accept my candle."

The Prince presented her with a beautiful purple candle, molded artistically into the figure of a shooting star. Their wedding would be in a few months, but still, the two were rather strangers to each other. This was perhaps their third appearance together, and maybe their sixth meeting. Catherine held out her hands to accept his gift.

She smiled at him. "I would gladly accept your candle."

He gave her a small smile back. "I hope you like lavender?" She nodded, her smile growing wider.

"I'll light it tonight and think of you." She blushed prettily, embarrassed. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant." His smile softer. "It is good to know that you would so readily light my candle."

She ducked her head down, saying quietly, "I would readily embrace any such gift from you, Prince Henry."

"Just Henry, please." The prince waved over a servant who brought cloaks. "Would you like to take a turn about the gardens?"

She accepted the cloak given to her. "In the dark?"

"Well, it is First Light."

AN: I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Walking with the Prince

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Reign, but if someone wants to donate the entire crown/tiara collection to me, that would be cool.

AN: So this chapter is basically just Catherine and Henry hanging out and talking. Dedicated to the marvelous crowns and tiaras that they both have in the show because I want one even though I would have nowhere to wear it. Enjoy the read!

Handing off her lavender candle to one of her ladies, Catherine took Henry's arm as they stepped out into the night. The cloak that had been put around her shoulders had been one of her own, brought along from Italy. Lined in the finest of furs and embroidered around the hem with gold, it felt cozy against her skin in the cold air. Her green silk dress looked black in the darkness, save for what the moon illuminated. She didn't particularly care for green, but the needlework had been too exquisite to pass up. Chancing a glance over at her fiancé, the chain around his chest and shoulders winked at her in the night. Henry, she blushed as his Christian name entered her mind, looked rather dashing tonight. Dressed in a black doublet, his silver chain and a simple silver crown, he looked regal and charming. The muscles beneath her hand felt strong and sure, much like Henry himself. The prince caught her glance and gave her a wink. Strong and sure, indeed.

"Is staring a common Italian pastime?" He teased.

"No! I didn't mean to stare, P—Henry, I was just admiring your…crown!" Catherine finished not so convincingly.

"Do you like it?" Henry looked up though he couldn't see it. "It was a gift from some ambassador." Taking the crown off, he placed it on top of Catherine's head.

Catherine's mouth made a little 'O' at the weight of it. "It's heavier than I thought." She giggled as the crown slipped down to rest on the bridge of her nose.

"They're all like that." Henry tipped up the edge and adjusted the crown so it wouldn't fall. "Well, I guess we found out that we can't share crowns."

Catherine checked the angle of the crown with her hand. "I think this one is more suited to you."

"If it were smaller, I think you could do well with it." He cocked his head to the side, considering. "But perhaps you'd like a crown with a few more jewels?"

"I think I'd just rather have something smaller than this." The crown had begun to fall off the side.

Henry laughed before taking the crown back. "Smaller with a few jewels, I'll let the smiths and jewelers know."

"When I become your wife, will I have to wear crowns every day?"

"Don't fancy getting a crick in the neck from such heavy head ware?" He shrugged. "I don't know the protocol for women. I don't personally, but I think Mother did. I'm sure you could get away with those…what do you call them? They're the little fancy kind of crowns for women…"

"A tiara?"

"Exactly! I think that would be alright for casual days."

Catherine nodded before looking around. "Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Um…apparently to the fountain?"

They had stopped in front of the fountain during their talk of royal headgear. Henry gestured for her to take a seat, and she did, fluffing out her skirt and sitting like a lady. Hands folded primly, knees together. No one needed to worry about a straight spine with a corset on. Henry sat with ease, even going so far as to fold a leg underneath him. Men and their unrestrictive clothing. He did look so handsome though. Henry was also proving to be rather charming and an interesting person to converse with. If they didn't come around to love, it seemed that they would make good friends at least. Henry caught her gaze once more and smiled.

It had been a month before she received a knock on her door. One of Henry's attendants held a beautifully wrapped present in his hands. She could only smile at what was inside.

AN: I think that's it for this story, but if you'd like more, I could continue this. Young/early Catherine and Henry is so intriguing to me so I'm game if you would like some more of this. I hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you for reading!


	3. For my lady

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no money. If I did, Reign would be a fluffy fluff fluff fest and everyone would be happy, except maybe Penelope because I hate her and I hope that Catherine has plans for her demise next season.

AN: I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but the Guest Reviewer who "would love more" well—this is for you J Enjoy the read!

"Mademoiselle, with the right, not the left."

Catherine was being subjected to French dances and she wasn't quite sure if she liked her dance instructor. Madame left everyone feeling inferior especially Catherine, constantly berating her Italian commoner background.

"Did you learn how to dance in a field? With finesse, if you please."

What was worse was that Henry was here today. Apparently Madame had requested his presence so that she would have a partner. Henry was a very fine dancer in her opinion, but apparently, Madame had a problem with how he pointed his toe.

"Dauphin, it is not a point if the foot does not resemble an arrow. Please correct yourself."

It looked like a point to Catherine. Madame came over to adjust her arm, which was apparently a hair lower than it should have been.

"Lazy arms are for the weak."

This was just ridiculous. Catherine sighed her frustration and Henry gave her a supportive smile over Madame's shoulder.

"Is there a problem, Mademoiselle?" Madame raised an eyebrow and jutted out her chin.

Henry stepped up to answer, "I was just thinking that Catherine and I should have a break, Madame. We will be back momentarily, I will send up someone with refreshment for you."

Henry took up Catherine's arm in his and walked out into the hall with her. Once out the door, Henry rolled his eyes and made a face to which Catherine giggled. It was becoming more comfortable to be around him as they were spending more time with each other recently. The other day, he had asked to break his fast with her. Getting ready that morning had been a whirlwind, thank God for Adrienne and Marie. As soon as the messenger came, they got her out of bed cleaned, brushed and dressed in what felt like the blink of an eye. Then again, Catherine had only been half awake. She had come to think of him as a friend, a rather funny one, too. He made her smile and that was always nice, now wasn't it? They would often go on walks around the castle or the grounds, and though she didn't know where they were going most of the time, she followed him, just as they were doing now.

"Henry, where are we going?"

"I was getting a bit peckish, so I was thinking we could go to the kitchen for a little something?" He looked over at her. "Is that agreeable?"

"I could do with water or something."

"Eugh, just water? You're so healthy, Catherine."

"I happen to like water."

"How about wine? Or juice? Don't they have grapes in Florence, or am I thinking of somewhere else in Italy?"

Catherine laughed into her hand, "We have wine and juice, yes."

"Did you want anything to eat?"

It was getting louder as they approached the door apparently leading to the kitchens off a back hall from the dining room. Heat was coming out through the open door and many people were yelling. It was a bit smoky as they entered the room even though all the windows were open. Shelves of ingredients were stacked high and even more barrels and sacks were put up against the walls. People were dodging each other with hot pans in their hands, towels were thrown about to clear up messes and there seemed to be a team of girls going around and continuously sweeping the floors.

"An apple would do, if it wouldn't be a bother…"

"DAUPHIN!" Someone cried over the din, and everything stopped. Catherine was impressed. "What may we do for you, Milord?"

"My lady and I would like some apples and cheese, some juice for myself and a water for the lady." Catherine blushed at being called his lady.

"Any particular kind of juice and cheese, Milord?"

"Surprise me. We'll be over here, continue with your work." Henry waved his hand and everyone went on with what they were doing. He and Catherine made themselves comfortable on sacks of flour.

"Does everyone drop what they do when you walk in?" Catherine asked as she watched the people work.

He shrugged. "Mostly, except maybe the dogs, they don't care much what I do as long as I take them hunting with me."

The food arrived on a platter and one of the servants pulled over a crate to act as a table. "Henry? Shouldn't we be sending someone up with something for Madame?"

"Oh, her? No. One moment." Henry raised up his hand. "JEROME!"

A little boy appeared at his elbow. "Yes, Prince Henry? How may I serve you?"

"A pen and paper if you please." The boy was gone for seemingly half a moment before returning. Henry scribbled something down, signed it with a flourish and handed it back to the boy. "Give this to the dance instructor, I left her in the ballroom."

"Yes, Milord, with all speed." The boy zipped away from them and Catherine was left stunned.

"What was all that about?"

"I just gave Madame her leave. I didn't like how she was talking to you."

"Oh, Henry, that wasn't necessary, she was just trying to teach me…"

"By insulting you? No. My lady won't be treated in such a way, I won't have my future wife insulted by some dancing instructor."

"Henry…"

"Catherine, you're my future princess no matter where you may have come from, you don't deserve to be spoken to in such a way, no one does."

AN: I have ideas for future chapters, but hit me with a comment if you want something specific! Doing some research on Catherine, I found that people really hated her, calling her "the Italian woman" and all of that. Even though in the show, we all see that she is oh, so capable of taking care of herself, I think that young Catherine, fresh out of the convent and intimidated by royal life may not have been as capable as she would become. I just wanted a chapter with Henry and Catherine where Henry takes care of her for once, because he was ALWAYS humiliating her on the show and I just wanted to shake him for it, but oh well. This is my take on what a chivalrous/gentlemanly young Henry was like. I wrote him in this way because I think as Dauphin of France, he would have such power to dismiss people he didn't like due to his position, and considering how he would take care of people on the show that he cared for, aka Diane and Bash, I think he would take care/do things for Catherine back when they were younger as well because we all need someone to take care of us once in a while, yes? Anyway, next up is Henry and friends talking about Catherine. I have no clue how guys talk about girls, but I know how girls talk about guys, so that will be interesting. Hope you liked the story and sorry for this gigantic author's note!


	4. Anton and Richard

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: Once more avoiding the essay. Ten pages is ridiculous. Thank God for double spacing requirements. Here be the next part my friends! Enjoy the read.

It wasn't an uncommon thing for Henry to be having lunch sitting up in a saddle. He and his friends went out weekly, or perhaps every other week should Henry have royal matters to deal with, into the forests around the castle for a hunt. Tonnerre zipped through the trees, weaving in and out at his slightest command. Henry had been given Tonnerre when he was very young and had trained with him over the years, forming a strong bond between prince and horse. Just like usual, Tonnerre had known exactly where he wanted to go as they chased after different animals in the forest. Henry was a pretty good shot on horseback. For now, their hunt was over and he and his friends were all circled around laughing and eating what the kitchens had sent along in their saddlebags.

"Henry, could you throw over your wineskins? Mine's empty." Said one of his friends after finishing off his bread and cheese.

Henry smirked "Finished yours already, eh, Anton?"

"Leave him alone, Henry." Richard said on the other side of Anton.  
The three had been friends since birth, cousins in some sort of fashion, although Richard was the lowest born of the three. Anton was skinny as a rail, but a great horseman while Richard preferred to lounge about all day with his books. Anton rolled his eyes as he caught the wine.

"Thank you, Mother, but I can fight for myself." Anton rolled his eyes.

Richard snorted at that. "And who bailed you out of that tight spot at the brothel the other night? You're welcome by the way."

"Oh ho ho, what's this?" Henry said amused.

Anton slapped is thigh. "You should've been there, Henry. They've got this new girl, breasts big as a…"

"Our friend Anton here forgot his purse at home and was very nearly thrown out of the building before I saved his ass. I should've let that mountain at the whorehouse beat you, maybe then you wouldn't whore about so much. Or at least next time you'll bring your money with you." Richard huffed.

Anton smirked. "If that girl is there again, I definitely will. You want to come next time, Henry? I promise, she's worth it."

Henry shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Is it because of that Italian girl you're engaged to?" Anton gave him an annoyed look.

"Catherine, isn't it?"

Henry nodded. "Catherine is her name, and yes. I wouldn't want to dishonor her."

"What are you even talking about, you aren't even married to her yet!" Anton exclaimed, startling his horse. Henry motioned that they should start heading back to the castle.

"Surely you could have a little freedom before marriage, Henry." Richard said as they were passing through the trees.

"Although I'm sure whatever-her-name-is quite the woman, I'm still going to pass."

"…Have you made a pass with that Catherine yet, Henry?" Anton had that wicked look in his eye.

"Anton!"

Henry chuckled and waved off Richard's annoyance. "No, I haven't and I don't intend to until we're married."

"What? She's already yours, she's common, isn't she? It's not like her family is going to call off the engagement. Hold on. Is King Francis thinking of calling off the engagement?"

"No, I don't think so. I just don't want to."

"Sure you 'don't want to'." Anton gave a hearty wink to Richard.

Richard nodded. "She is very pretty, Henry."

"I know that, and shut the hell up, Anton." Henry shrugged. "She just doesn't seem like the type of girl who would approve of that."

"What's she got to approve of? You're the prince of France!"

"Maybe she would change her mind if you made a move or something." Richard suggested.

"A little moonlit walk, you two do that already, don't you? Just pull her to the side, say her hair looks nice and kiss her, see how things go from there." Anton said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Richard turned in his saddle to look over at Henry. "You've kissed her, yes?"

"Well…"

Anton laughed loudly. "You haven't even kissed her?!"

"What happened to oh, so charming Henry the ladykiller?" Even Richard was laughing.

"I just don't think she would appreciate me starting anything before marriage."

"Why? Because you'll leave her wanting? Oh what trouble that one will be. I'll get you a whip. Best to rein in that bad girl right now—OW!" Henry had punched him in the shoulder, sending him sideways off his horse.

"You deserved that one, Anton." Richard said, helping Anton back into his saddle.

"Don't talk about Catherine like that, I swear, I'll…"

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding! Don't you know how to take a joke anymore, married man?"

Henry became serious. "I can take a joke as long as it isn't about my future wife, Catherine, the future princess of France. Understand?"

Anton rolled his eyes, saying sarcastically, "Yes, of course, Prince Henry—OW! What did I do this time?!"

"Don't call me Prince Henry."

"You should've seen that one coming, Anton." Richard snickered. "Oh, there she is."

Apparently Catherine was having a picnic on the lawn with her ladies.

"Henry!" She called with a little wave as the group got closer. "Come join us! Would you like some desserts?"

"I'm sure _Henry_ would like some sugar." Anton said with a large grin. Henry shot him a death glare. If it weren't for the ladies, Anton was sure he would've been smacked in the jaw.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter! YES, that's supposed to be Richard, Catherine's lover in the show, BUT he will not feature as such. I'm thinking of keeping Richard and Anton in as Henry's friends, so we'll see how that goes and IF Richard starts to get a crush on her, well, we'll see.

To Catherine Woods: Am I right? I think it's definitely within his character to go the extra mile and take care of the ones he loves *cough*Catherine*cough* I mean, he gave Diane a chatteau and was still trying to take care of her even on his deathbed (annoyed me so much that he asked Catherine to take care of her though, I mean, really? "I think in my own way…" Honestly Henry, she's on her knees here, professing her love for you after all the years that you humiliated her with Diane and all the women thereafter, even keeping her and Bash at the castle and then you go and say that and then ask her to take care of your sideline woman? REALLY, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY TO THE WOMAN WHO WAS BY YOUR SIDE AND LOVED YOUR THROUGH EVERYTHING? Sorry for the rant, I just have *deep sigh* residual feelings about that scene) Thanks for the review!

To smacked lover 22: That sounds like something I'm about to read over the summer. She's such a good character, and a compelling person in real life. I'm such a deep Megan Follows fan because of the show, but even aside from Megan playing her as a character (which I think she does gorgeously, by the way) I think that everything that she does that makes up the character, the real parts of Catherine are just so interesting. I heard once that in one of the personal chatteaus that she had that there were hidden compartments in the walls where she would keep her stocks of poisons and stuff. When I heard that, I was like: Oh, Catherine, you so would. Oh, and always: thank you for your reviews, they make me smile XD

To Guest Reviewer Bea: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your historical insight into Catherine's life. I, heh heh, only really skimmed her wiki page, so I really only knew a few of the things you mentioned. I will definitely be keeping these things in mind in the future. I think I am going to keep with the not-historically-accurate-ness of this piece because I'm lazy and don't really want to go back and change what I've written, BUT I will be incorporating more historically accurate things in future pieces. I think it would be interesting to see how Catherine transformed France (hint: new story idea, and I thank you so much for this). One of the things I knew about Catherine was the shortness and the high heels. There was this one shot in the episode, Dirty Laundry, towards the end where they're walking and having the whole, "there's no one like you/Henry, don't ruin it" scene, I know that the actress, Megan Follows is five foot three inches, and in this scene she was wearing flats and looked REALLY short compared to Alan van Sprang, the actor playing Henry. I have no clue why I just wrote that whole part except for that's what the high heel thing reminded me off. I'm glad you like my story even though it isn't quite historical *blush* I'll try and be better in my stories. Haha, I actually have a few on file that involve CATHERINE teaching Henry to dance. I think that they're adorable and as soon as that one is edited, I'll post it up here. Thank you so much for reviewing!


	5. Of Spoons

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: After Anton and Richard comes some good old fashioned Catherine and Henry bonding time! YAY!

The door creaked open and she realized just how cold the castle was at night compared to her rooms. The guards startled when they saw her, probably expecting to never see anyone this night. Carrying only a candle with her feet shod in the closest shoes she could find, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and her hair messily braided, she was sure she looked a sight. Nevertheless, the guards gave her deep bows to which she nodded.

"Was there something you needed, Lady Catherine?" One guard asked hesitantly.

"No, thank you." She shook her head and began to walk off into the darkness of the castle.

"Lady Catherine!" The other guard called after her. "Surely we could retrieve whatever it is you're seeking out tonight?"

"I'd rather do it myself, but thank you. I will return soon." Catherine nodded to them and continued her walk deeper into the castle.

In truth, she was too embarrassed to tell the guards what she was about to do. Footsteps echoing off the stones, the castle was a rather lonesome place in the darkness. She much rather preferred it with the hustle and bustle of the day. It was just too _quiet_, but in the quiet she found a certain beauty about the castle. The moon's light streamed in through the windows, casting all in a pale glow. It was sort of like a dream. Then again, wasn't this going to be her castle and she, its princess? Gowns and jewels at her whim, balls and feasts whenever she wanted, a prince by her side to—but she shouldn't get ahead of herself. She could feel herself blushing at the thought of Henry already. Catherine was unsure of his affection towards her, whether it was genuine or put upon by obligation. True, he did chose her over Hortensa, but then her cousin was an awful person. Catherine couldn't help but smile at that. Hortensa had been so confident that Henry would choose her. Too bad for her.

Rounding the corner, Catherine pushed open the door to what she hoped would be the right room. She'd only been here once, but that had been in the light of day. Lifting her candle higher, she was glad to see that this was indeed the kitchens. The castle had been entertaining a dignitary from some far off country tonight and she just had _not_ liked what had been served. At the table she had picked at her food thinking that she would just nip down to the kitchens for something a little later. Now she was here and she didn't know what she wanted to eat. She could take an apple, or perhaps some cheese? The bread looked well off, but did she really want bread? Lifting a towel that covered a bowl, she saw leftovers of what was on the table that night and she made a face. No. Not that. Ears perking up at a rustle off behind her, she tried not to scream. It wasn't that mice frightened her, she just didn't like the idea of being alone with one in the dark. Picking up a nearby spoon, she turned and raised said spoon above her head. Another rustle. Then another. How many mice were there? She'd seen the cats that the kitchens kept to keep the mice at bay, it was an army of felines. Why were there so many mice? A shadow loomed behind her and she shrieked turning around and throwing the spoon towards the figure.

"Oof!"

There in the light of the window was the prince of France.

"Henry!" Catherine cried. "I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"I should hope not!" He rubbed his chest where the spoon had struck him. "I hope when we get married you throwing things doesn't become a common occurrence."

Catherine moved up towards him and laid a hand upon his chest. "It won't, you just scared me." She gently ran her hand across the flat plane of his chest. "Did it hurt very much?"

"Well, it stung more than anything, but you have a very good arm for a lady. I should be lucky that spoon wasn't a knife!" He chuckled and Catherine turned red.

"I would never throw a knife at you, Henry…"

"No, just spoons apparently." He teased, and she lightly slapped him on the chest. "And here I thought you were done assaulting your fiancé."

"I would be if you didn't tease me so!" She defended.

He raised up his hands in surrender. "I yield, my lady." Catherine was still running her hand across his chest and they both seemed to notice this at the same moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She removed her hand from him and retracted it back to her side. "I—I hadn't noticed I'd been doing that."

"I hadn't either, but out of everyone, you have the most right to—I mean, that is, as my fiancée and my future wife, you can…" He cut his rambling with a clearing of his throat. "I mean, I don't mind." Henry thought her blush was pretty by moonlight.

"Yes, well, as your future wife I suppose I'll have many rights, won't I?" She said, fiddling with her fingers before her.

He nodded. "A princess may do anything that pleases her."

"I'd never imagined myself to be a princess…" She replied softly.

Henry looked at her confusedly. "What do you think would happen when you married me?"

"No, I meant growing up. I just always envisioned a life for myself in Italy with some horrible old man that my family had arranged for me to marry." She shook her head at her thoughts.

Her prince leaned against the counter, striking a pose. "And now?"

"Now, well," She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "At least you aren't _old_."

"Well, that _is_ a compliment!" He replied with faux annoyance in his voice.

"I'm only jesting." She smiled briefly before looking away. "You're wonderful, Henry."

"I'm glad you think so, Catherine." Her grin grew larger at the sound of her name which she tried to cover up by looking at the ground. "I hope that one day you come to love France the way you loved Italy, if not more."

"I expect I shall. I believe my feelings are leading me in that direction now." She turned away from him slightly, feeling her blush creep up her neck as she pulled the shawl closer around her shoulders to try and hide herself.

"That's good to know. Would you let me know if there was something I could do to make you feel more at home?"

"Actually, there is something that you could do…"

"Yes, Catherine? What is it?"

"Do you know if there are any fruit tarts anywhere?"

AN: Wrote the middle bit to make myself feel better AFTER MY LAST FINAL OF THE YEAR WOO HOO! Wrote the last bit while listening to my "St. Petersburg State Symphony Orchestra" channel on Pandora Radio also known as MY LOVE. Shoutout to Russia and all your amazing music. Many thanks from this musician. Also, I'm not sure what the "people" would call Catherine since technically speaking, she isn't a "Lady" buuuut, Henry calls her his lady, so I just went with that.

To Maya: Your prompt will be coming up soon, I just want to get a better footing in my current stories. Thank you though, and I hope what I post for it will be to your liking!

To smacked lover 22: I hope that this chapter made you smile. I feel like everyone has awkward conversations like these in every relationship, even if you aren't about to marry the prince of France.

To demedicigirl: I imagine Henry to be a darling when he was younger. I'm happy you like the story so far!

To Elisa: Gracious, I'm blushing like Catherine now! Thank you so much for your review! I think that Catherine cared for Richard to an extent, but never to the level that she loved Henry. You just can't love another like Catherine loves her Henry. P.S.: I hope you liked the other ones!

To Catherine Woods: That look of hurt in her eyes as she puts herself together so that Francis and Henry can have the room. SO MANY FEELINGS WRAPPED UP IN THAT. Rant all you want, I seriously do not mind when it comes to my Queen. Hahaha, I think that Henry is, or at least used to be a gentleman. That scene when we see Henry leave the bedroom after he and Diane just have sex and Catherine notes later that he's out getting Diane … snacks? Of some sort, in my head, I was like, EVEN THOUGH I HATE THAT YOU'RE WITH DIANE I THINK IT'S ADORABLE THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT TO GET HER SNACKS. Just putting that out there, haha. OH SNAP. IDEA FOR LATER OH MAN.

To Alex: Hello, Guest Reviewer Alex! Thank you for your comment! I'm so glad you think so, if you have an idea, just throw it down here and I'll pick it up and play with it and well, hopefully set you up with a chapter that you enjoy!

Alright everyone, I am OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER *Lina goes crazy* There will be more updates, sometimes multiple times a day, but hopefully, I'll be able to get a chapter or something new up once a day, we'll see how that pans out. I think my story rotation schedule will be First Light, Assurance and then Late Nights. Late Nights is hopefully going to be the most canon, but of course all these stories are outside the realm of canon. I'm also thinking of doing a supplemental piece that is a background to all the memories ever discussed in Assurance or in Late Nights—or do you all think that those should go into First Light somehow? I think it would be cool to compile all the memories somewhere, but I'm not sure if it would be a bit much to put everything into First Light. Aside from that, I personally view Assurance and Late Nights as completely separate from each other, sooooo I guess it's up to you? I'll just hold back from that idea until I get some feedback or until I make up my mind, whatever comes first. Up next for this? How does everyone like picnics? Picnics on the lake? Come join our favorite royal couple, Prince Henry and Catherine, next time on….FIRST LIGHT!


	6. Boatride

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: Here's the next chapter for First Light, enjoy the read!

A knock on the door.

"Catherine?" It was the prince.

Her eyes went wide as she gestured to her ladies to finish dressing her quickly.

"Y—yes, Henry?" She said as she was guided into her shoes.

His voice was muffled through the wood of the door. "Are you quite busy at the moment?"

Catherine bit back a laugh. "No, not particularly…" Six women helping her to dress and she wasn't busy in the slightest.

"Because I was wondering if you hadn't much to do this morning, if you would want to break your fast with me." Catherine smiled at the offer.

"I would love to!" She looked around her as her ladies did their best to hurry. "If would you just give me a moment?"

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "Ladies, please do dress her warmly. I have a plan for us today."

A thrill of excitement coursing through her veins, she didn't even notice when her ladies finished dressing her. With a cloak trimmed in fur settled around her shoulders, Catherine opened the door and smiled at her betrothed. Lifting her hand to his mouth for a kiss, Henry smiled against her knuckles. He looked set for a walk outside. He too had a fur cloak around his shoulders and gloves were tucked beneath his arm.

"Will you be warm enough in this?" Henry gave her outfit a skeptical look.

Catherine looked down at herself. "Yes, I believe so. What do you have planned that my dress is of the utmost importance?"

"It's a surprise." Henry waved his hand and an attendant bowed to his side.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Fetch a blanket for the lady and give it to Jerome or Louis and say it's an addition to the preparations for this morning." Henry excused the servant with a nod.

"Now you have me extremely curious. 'Preparations'? What are we doing today?" Catherine asked trying to not sound too excited.

Henry just smiled down at her. "If I tell you now, you won't be surprised."

"Henry, I promise…" She began, but he just took her hand and looped it around his arm to start walking down the hall.

"Hush now, Catherine. Not telling you is part of the plan." He had lowered his voice as if it was a great secret.

Catherine laughed lightly. "As you say, but I plan to not be impressed now." She teased, a little grin at the corner of her mouth.

"A smile would be enough for me." Catherine ducked her head and tried not to smile. "No cheating, Catherine. I see you smiling!"

"I am not, Henry!" She protested in jest.

He bumped her with his shoulder. "Of course, you just happen to bite your lip like that because you're pondering the meaning of life."

"I could be." She bumped him back.

"Are you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No."

The pair laughed as the doors were opened for them. Stepping out into the cool air, Catherine drew closer to Henry. She wasn't so sure now if her dress would hold up against the cold. Henry turned his head as he felt Catherine bring herself closer into his side. He could see her breath as he led her and hoped that the servant actually gave Jerome a whole pile of blankets for Catherine. It was a quick walk, even quicker in the cold, to where Henry had set up his surprise. Her little gasp when they rounded the bend was all he needed to know. He'd had Jerome and Louis ask the boathouse to set up a boat for Catherine and himself to have breakfast on this morning. Painted red and decorated with garlands of flowers, he was glad to see that they had lit the braziers on deck. The kitchens had sent everything he had asked for, all of Catherine's favorites.

"Henry, is this all for me?!" She asked, eyes bright and a smile on her face.

"Of course it is, who else but my lady should this all be for?" He held her steady as they walked across the little bridge onto the boat.

Catherine looked around with wonder at everything the boat had been fixed with. "This is entirely too much…" She said quietly.

"If you want, we could go back to the castle…" He began nervously. Wasn't this the type of thing that women liked?

"No!" She blushed. "It's just…well, I just…thank you, Henry." She finished with a small smile as the servants pushed off from the dock.

Henry smiled back and helped her to sit. Reaching over for a blanket, he wrapped it around her shoulders and sitting next to her, pulled one across the both of them. Their legs touched beneath the blanket and Catherine tried to not blush too much. With a quick glance to Henry she saw he didn't seem to mind, he was already fixing up a plate of food. Chancing it with a deep breath, Catherine slid a little closer to him. There was no change in him from what she could see and she let out her breath. Henry turned to hand her a plate laden with everything she liked and his fingers brushed against hers. Catherine nearly dropped the plate at that, but managed to hold onto it with both hands. She let out a breathy chuckle at her own clumsiness and hoped that Henry hadn't noticed.

Henry went back to putting food on his plate and mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He'd startled her, he hadn't meant to. She wasn't ready for that yet and he had pushed her. Settling back into the furs with her when he finally had his plate, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Catherine seemed happy enough with her food, smiling as she ate. Henry tried not to laugh as he returned his attention to his own food. The blankets had swallowed up her already slim figure, making it look like a big furry animal had wrapped its body around her. She seemed to be warming up beside him. Wait. How had she gotten that close to him? Had he slid over to her? He was such a cad. She didn't seem to be bothered by it. Perhaps that was alright with her? He'd just leave it as it was and hope for the best.

The sun had cast its rays up and over the tree line to shine upon the waters of the lake as the two shared the morning.

AN: I've totally second guessed myself with someone I've liked, and I'm sure Catherine and Henry would too. By the way, the boat they're on is the same type of boat as in the third episode of the season, "Kissed". It kinda looks like a raft to me, but I called it a boat because I have no clue what kind of water craft that is. Also: with from a conference with Catherine Woods I've decided to put all of Henry and Catherine's memories from Assurance and Late Nights into here to help perpetuate the story. A Peck for a Prince will be a work separate from those three, just letting you know. I hope you all enjoyed this!

To Mia: Hello! I look forward to this prompt and hopefully I will fulfill it to how you dreamed it would be.

To Catherine Woods: Haha, I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Truth to tell, shadows freak me out (SHOUTOUT TO ANYONE WHO WATCHES DOCTOR WHO AND KNOWS WHAT THE VASHTA NERADA ARE). I really want a slow build of their friendship, because I think that's what fits Catherine and Henry the most. Hopefully the banter in this chapter sounds like how Catherine and Henry are on the show, maybe not when they're irritated, but more along the lines of that little scene at the end of Dirty Laundry, "You're very charming—when you're not trying to kill me" type banter.

To Maya: I'm happy I could make you smile, your reviews make me extremely giddy as well. I will cry right alongside you. I think Catherine deserves a little gentlemanly attention, don't you? So many feelings.

To smacked lover 22: I am so glad you liked this chapter :) Awkward young Catherine and Henry just makes me smile.

To Bea: Diane….let's not talk about Diane. She makes me irritated. Anton is supposed to be that one jerk that everyone knows. I'm glad he's coming off that way. I read about her lineage, but I wasn't sure if the titles ACTUALLY transferred to her, ya know? I read that they called her "little duchess" back in Florence, but I wasn't so sure if the French would treat her the same way. I'll be using "Your Grace" now, thanks :)


	7. Let Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Mia who asked for this prompt and to Maya who wanted it as well. This is not a happy chapter, letting you all know, but please enjoy the read!

Henry opened an eye and glared at the door. Someone was frantically knocking, calling out his name. He looked out his window, what the Hell? Was it evening or was it morning? Throwing off the furs, Henry slipped into his robe and padded over to the door. A rather flustered gaggle of female servants were gathered around his door. Weren't these Catherine's ladies? Henry rubbed at his tired eyes as they pushed one girl forward.

"Well? What was so damn pressing that you just _had_ to wake me at this hour?" He turned his most dismissive voice on.

The little woman just stared at her shoes. "We're sorry, Milord, it's just…our lady, Catherine, she's…"

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Is she taken ill?" His questions came flowing.

"She's screaming in her sleep, having a nightmare, and we don't know what to do! We tried to calm her, but every time we tried to take her hand, she'd strike out at us. Will you please come, Milord?"

Henry nodded and followed the women through the halls to Catherine's rooms. He could hear her screams from down the way, and his heart seized in his chest. What was she dreaming about? Her cries leapt across the stones, a terrible, bone shaking sound. Turning to her ladies, he let them know in his most commanding voice that no one was to enter under any circumstances. He would be watching over Catherine and no one was to disturb him. Closing and locking the door, he tried not to wince as he neared the bed. His fiancée was thrashing, flailing, writhing on the bed. The muscles of her throat were strained from her screams, Italian words that he didn't know, but understood completely. Coming around to sit behind her, he took her wrists in his hands to which she began to throw herself about even more violently. She was crying in her sleep, her eyes overflowing with her fear and desperation. Henry struggled to keep her still, she nearly broke his nose with an elbow. Crossing her arms over her chest Henry hugged her tightly to him and began to rock them slowly.

"Catherine, wake up now, darling." He laid his cheek against her hair and made soft shushing sounds. "Catherine, wake up. It's only a nightmare, sweetheart. Wake up and you'll see you're safe." He laid a kiss in her hair. "Wake up and you'll be with me, safe. You're safe in my arms, Catherine."

Her arms and legs ceased to flail and her screams quieted. Her ragged breathing evened out and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Upon seeing her betrothed, Catherine threw herself out of his grasp and slid to the other side of the bed.

"Catherine, wait! Careful!"

It was too late, she'd fallen out in her rush to get away from him. Henry quickly went to her side and took her hand to help her up. She snatched it back with a wild look in her eyes.

"Catherine, you're safe, I'm only trying to help you." He said as gently as possibly.

Stumbling to her feet, Catherine crossed her arms over herself and backed away from him. "What are you doing here, Henry? Why were you holding me like that?"

He cleared his throat. "Um…You're speaking in Italian again."

She answered in perfect French. "What were you going to do to me before I woke up?"

"Do to you? Nothing, I was just holding you." He shrugged, confused.

Her eyes were steel. "Don't lie to me, Henry."

"Why would I lie to you? Catherine, you were having a nightmare. Doesn't your throat feel sore? You were screaming so loudly, I could hear you from two corridors away! Your ladies asked for me because you kept on hitting them when they tried to calm you down." He answered in earnest, hurt by her suspicion. He would never take advantage of her!

Her eyes softened as she looked away. "Oh. Yes. Well…" She glanced at the fireplace. The fire had died down to embers.

She threw a log into the fireplace and stoked the fire as he began to speak. "Tell me, Catherine. Do you want to tell me about it? You can, if you want to."

"I would rather not, Henry, but thank you." The fire was burning brightly now, but she threw another log onto the flames anyway.

He watched as the log crackled from the heat. "Are you sure? It seemed a horrible nightmare, whatever it was, if your screams were anything to go by." Catherine shrugged.

"It's nothing. I just get bad dreams when my room get too cold." Another log onto the flames. Her nonchalance irked him.

Henry couldn't make sense of her logic either. "What? What does the temperature of your rooms have to do with anything?"

"It just does, Henry." She said sharply. Catherine straightened her shoulders and stiffened her back. "I thank you for helping me through my nightmare, but I think it would be best for the both of us if we go back to sleep now."

"Catherine, I'm not going anywhere."

She gave him a sorry excuse for a smile. "I assure you…" He just cut her off.

"After hearing you scream like that, you can't assure me of anything right now."

"Henry…"

"Catherine. Please, just…just talk to me? If not for your sake, for mine, please. I won't be able to sleep with your screams ringing in my head." She walked off towards the window and he followed.

"I can't talk about it…" She jumped when he laid a hand on her shoulder, spinning around with a wide eyed look. She cast her gaze down when she met his confused expression. "Please don't do that right now, Henry." A pained whisper that broke his heart.

He reached out for her shoulder, and although tense, let him take her into an embrace. "Catherine, please, for me? Let me just hold you. You need to know you're safe and I need to as well." He buried his face into her neck. "Your screams scared me, Catherine." He admitted into her shoulder.

She sighed and sank into his hold. "It _was_ scary, Henry." He felt her begin to shake against him. "Henry, Henry it was _terrifying_! Henry, it was horrible and, and…"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before tucking her head beneath his chin. "Keep talking, darling, just let me know." His hands were gentle as they worked through her hair and over her back.

"It was so cold! The floor was cold and hard and it _hurt_. It hurt so, so badly and I, I just _couldn't_…" He nodded against her, making encouraging noises as he lead them over to the fireplace. "The cold… they were laughing at me, Henry! They were laughing, and their laughter…I can still hear them laughing in my head. It echoes inside, the walls were stone so it echoed and there were so many, the laughter…it just kept on going!" He sat in the chair nearest to the fire, cradling her against him. She pulled her knees up to her chest as the sobs began. "Henry, I promise, I tried! I tried to stop them! I tried to stop them, but I was too small, too weak!" She took his shirt in her hand and held him a bit closer. "Henry, I'm sorry so, so _sorry_." Her tears fell onto his neck and chest, burning reminders of her demons.

He lay a kiss against her cheek. "Never be sorry, Catherine. Whatever it was that you went through, it was horrible. Truly and utterly horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that, and that it plagues you still. Whatever it was, whatever they did to you, I promise, I won't ever let something like that ever happen to you again. You're safe with me, darling, you're safe, and I won't let anyone ever hurt you, do you understand?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Rest now, Catherine. I'll keep watch over you while you sleep. I'll take care of you. You're safe with me, I promise you that." Slowly, his Catherine relaxed into his arms as he listened to the hiss and sputter of the flames.

AN: Mia and Maya, was this alright? I know that this was a really sensitive topic, and I don't feel confident about it at all, but I hope it was alright? I think I played out Henry, not sure about Catherine. Thanks to my Juan Diego Florez station on Pandora. Opera helps me think. Pavoratti's voice. It just *sigh* he knows what he's doing with himself. Send in your prompts if you have them, friend! I hope you liked it!

To smacked lover 22: It gladdens my heart to know you liked the chapter. Boatride with a prince who is falling in love with me? Sign me up!

To Catherine Woods: I'm so awkward about grand gestures like this even though I love them, I'd probably fall into the lake on accident. Really, though.

To nainachica: *giggle* Webisodes? Gracious, I'm so flattered. Thank you for that, sweetheart! I'm glad you're liking my depiction of Henry and Catherine.

To Maya: I have a story about the beginning of their marriage. I think the first chapter starts off three days after their marriage? I'll put Catherine's pregnancy into there, I see this as more of a "before the marriage" type story where they're falling in love.

To Bea: Diane. EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS HER FAULT. She's not going to be in this story because I just can't stand her. I'm so happy that you liked the chapter though, thank you for the review!

To Elisa: I feel you on mad Henry, Alan just played him so well for me! This story is going to be snapshots of them being adorable and hopefully moving towards love and their marriage. I'm so not into Diane, she won't ever really feature in my stories unless I feel angry and want to bash on her (lol, see what I did there).

Thank you everyone, for reading! I hope this was alright!


	8. Calm down, Henry

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: Going off of the last chapter, but a little while later. For anyone that dislikes Anton, get ready to hate him. Mighty swearing in this because…Henry is really angry and people cuss when they're angry sometimes. Enjoy the read!

Catherine was walking the grounds as one does on lovely afternoons. She had received her newest shoes and wanted to break them in. Her heels were done over in pale yellow satin with pink roses around the edges. She'd worn a gown of sunshine yellow to match the skies and was just strolling out in the sun when she heard someone come up behind her. Catherine turned and saw Henry's cousin, Anton, coming her way. He had a lolloping step as he caught up with her, a jauntiness that came with the swagger of nobility and privilege. Catherine wasn't particularly certain that she cared for Lord Anton. He had a rather crass sense of humor and was very forward with women. Anton was nothing like her Henry.

"Your Grace!" Anton called as he neared her with a bow.

"Lord Anton." She dipped a perfect curtsey.

"How are you on this fine day?"

"Very well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Better now that I'm in a shining presence such as yours." Catherine didn't like his flattery. "May I join you on your walk?"

"You may, Lord Anton." How could she say no?

They walked in silence for a time before Anton turned to her. "How is France to your liking, Your Grace? Catherine? May I call you Catherine?"

"You may." She took a moment to consider her answer. "It is rather lovely here, I do like it."

"And Prince Henry?" Anton pressed.

"What of him?"

"How do you find Henry?" She didn't like how he said Henry so suggestively.

"I enjoy his company, and I believe he enjoys mine." She answered lightly.

He beamed her an awful grin. "Anyone would enjoy your company, Catherine."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Anton." She tried to brush him off by walking faster.

He matched her strides. "Just Anton, please. We'll be family soon, surely you can refer to me as one of your own."

"As you wish, Anton."

"There now." He gave her a leer that made her skin crawl. "I like the way you say my name."

She gave him a tight smile. "Yes…"

"I'd like you to say my name a lot more often." Anton said, oozing charm.

Catherine stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"How about later tonight you come to my rooms? We can share some wine and get to know each other a little more." He sidled up to her and took her hand.

She snatched it back. "I don't think so, I prefer to retire early in the evenings."

"I hear you're spending a lot of time with _Henry_ in the evenings. Do you and he have fun together? We could have fun together." He reached for her again.

Catherine backed away from him. "I don't know what you've heard, but…"

"I've heard a lot about you, but don't worry. I like my women broken in."

"ANTON!" They both turned to see Henry closing in fast.

It all happened so quickly, neither of them saw it coming. One minute, Henry had his fist raised and a second later, both men were on the ground. Henry was kneeling over Anton, holding his shirt in one hand and hailing his fist down on his cousin's face. Henry rained down his fists, one after another. The crunch of bone making Catherine's stomach flip. Anton pushed against Henry's chest and tried to throw the enraged prince off of him, but Henry just kept beating down on him. Blow after blow hit Anton, face and shoulder and chest. Catherine watched with wide eyes, her mouth dropping open as her fiancé's fist connected with different parts of the man between his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL, ANTON?!"

A punch to his eye.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO HER!"

To his nose.

"DON'T EVER LOOK AT HER!"

To the side of his head.

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL…"

"Henry! Stop!"

Catherine took Henry by the shoulders and hauled him off with all her strength. They fell back and Anton, spitting blood, staggered to his feet. She'd never seen an anger like this in him before. Henry shot up and pulled Anton back by his collar. Spinning his cousin around, Henry struck out a kick to Anton's abdomen and down he went. The air literally kicked out of his lungs, the other man curled in on himself in defense as Henry continued his assault.

"HENRY! I'M SORRY!" He cried, trying to protect his neck and head with his arms.

"FOR BEING A SICK BASTARD?!" Henry bellowed.

Anton nodded furiously. "YES, HENRY, I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

Henry's blows came down harder and more swiftly. "YOUR LAST JOKE IS FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!"

"I'M SORRY, HENRY!" Anton screamed.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME!"

"CATHERINE!" Anton yelled in desperation. "CATHERINE! I'M SORRY, PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! MAKE HIM _STOP_!"

Taking his hand in her own, Catherine dragged Henry away. With one final kick at his disgusting excuse for a cousin, Henry followed. Catherine's fingers were laced through his own and it was reassuring that she was alright, but she was quiet. Too quiet. Henry looked over at her. Her face was stone, her eyes hard and her mouth a thin line. Why was she angry at him? He hadn't done anything wrong! Eventually they came to the fountain where she gestured for him to sit. He did, watching his angry fiancée. Catherine wouldn't meet his eyes as she took out her handkerchief from her sleeve and dipped it in the water. She sat beside him and gently took his right hand into her lap. He hadn't noticed it before, but his right hand was inflamed. The knuckles were cracked open and bloody, but she was gently washing him off. He hissed as the damp cloth touched his skin, but Catherine was careful with him. After cleaning the cuts, his lady bound up his hand and sighed.

"What is it, Catherine?" His brow furrowed as she stood up and began pacing.

"I just can't believe you right now." She huffed, hands on her hips.

Henry stood as well, annoyed. "What do you mean?"

"You just beat your cousin bloody!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

He was quick to defend his actions. "Because he was trying to bed you!"

She let out a short laugh. "Everyone tries to bed me!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Henry."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE?!" He screamed in confusion.

She sighed and sat. "Henry, people talk about me all the time."

_"__WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE?!"_

"And they want to know if the rumors are true."

"SO EVERYONE TRIES TO BED YOU?!"

"They try. It's not as if I let them." Catherine said quietly.

Henry sat beside her. "…I wasn't trying to say that."

"Henry. You know the truth now. People will say what they will, I can't have you beating people left and right over my honor." She laid a hand over his bound knuckles.

"Why not?!" He asked hotly.

"It adds fuel to the flame. Soon enough the talk will die when we marry, and everything will be forgotten." She explained.

"…I wish they would just stop now. I didn't like how Anton spoke to you." He brooded.

Catherine smirked. "I couldn't tell over the sound of breaking bone."

"I didn't break his bones." Henry defended, puffing up a bit.

"You could've fooled me. I thought I heard something cracking. You really wailed on him, Henry." She gave him a brief smile.

"I couldn't let someone else make moves on you, Catherine." He looked away and blushed.

She reached out to him and ran a soothing hand over him. "How's that?"

"Because you're my lady and I'll always defend you." The tips of his ears were tinged red and Catherine thought it was adorable.

"Henry…" She began, beginning to get a little embarrassed herself.

"What? It's true. You'll be mine someday and I'll be yours and we'll belong to no one else but each other." He blinked, surprised at himself for saying as much.

But Catherine smiled at him, so maybe it was alright. "I think I'll like that."

"Good, I will too."

AN: So there's that. I hope you liked it. I just really wanted for Anton to get his ass kicked by Henry. After seeing Henry pick out a tooth from his fist at the private Mass, wellllll, I was just thinking of angry young Henry for a while, and this is what I came up with. I also wanted to show that Henry would stand by here even though her maidenhead HAD been taken from her. Some sort of bonding between them? I don't know. It was worth a shot. Not sure what the response will be to this, but if you wanted Anton to get beat up too, well, this was your chapter. Next time, we'll be moving away from this topic. Send in your prompts if you have them!

To Elisa: Nope, no Diane. Woman can get taken by the Darkness for all the love I have for her.

To demedicigirl: I really wanted Henry to be gentle in that last chapter because I was planning on this happening. He has rather a temper, doesn't he?

To Mia: Hello sweetheart, I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you for the prompt and please don't be shy if you have more ideas :)

To Maya: Thank you for thinking so! This was definitely more of an exercise between them and their relationship and how it would be affected by gossip and rumors. How did you find it? Please let me know.

To Beawild: I can't either. For me, publicly at least, she just wants to forget it all, like she's trying to explain to Henry up top. I'm not sure if caring with violence is exactly the right thing to do, but I feel like it's in his character to react in such a way to Anton.

To nainachica: Them onion ninjas will get you every time! Hopefully Henry in this is more like the Henry we know, impulsive.


	9. A Favor

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: Here's another chapter of First Light, sorry for the wait my loves, young Catherine and Henry are rather difficult. This is just a little something that has been running through my head for the past couple of days. Apologies that it's a little short, but I thought it would be nice to just have some cute banter with them. Some nice and fluffy young love for you, enjoy the read!

"Henry?"

The dauphin turned and saw his fiancée standing behind the fence holding his helm. Her porcelain brow was furrowed, her hands were rather tight around his helmet. She'd been wrapped in furs with a ribbon to pull back her golden locks on this cool day. Catherine stood in his corner and gave him a weak grin. Clanking over to her in his full armor, he took the helmet from her with a smile. The son of some foreign ambassador had asked to cross swords with him and Henry had agreed. Even though it was a friendly match, the other man had requested that they battle in full armor. After all, who could risk landing an actual blow on a prince? Catherine fussed with his mail and belt, reaching over the fence with her short arms. He chuckled. Honestly. It was just a friendly match, there was no need to fret so.

"Catherine, you really must calm some." Henry said lightly.

She shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt, Henry."

"I'll be fine, darling. You needn't worry." He pulled the furs more securely around her shoulders.

She smoothed a hand over his armored arms. "But what if…"

"The swords are blunt on both sides, I won't do much damage and neither will he. Unless you think I can't defend myself?" He always teased her when she was upset and it always worked to calm her down.

"I do! I think you quite capable, but…" Catherine was shy all of a sudden.

He'd thought they'd gotten over being shy with each other. "But…?

"Would you still accept my favor?" Henry smiled at her and kissed her hands.

Her blush was so pretty. "I will always accept your favor, my lady."

Looking about, Catherine passed Henry one of her personal handkerchiefs. "This is for you."

"Why are you being so secretive about it?" He asked, looking at the folded up piece of pink.

Her blush deepened. "It…It has a kiss inside."

"Oh, I see. Quite a scandalous little thing, aren't you?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Henry!" Catherine exclaimed, nervously looking around to see if people had heard him.

"I'm sorry, I'm only teasing." She could never be mad when he smiled at her like that.

"Take care of it, won't you?" Those hazel eyes could make him do anything.

Henry tucked the kiss beneath his breastplate. "As long as you promise that I may cash in on this kiss after I win?"

A little giggle was all he was looking for. "After you win, good sir."

He leaned in and rested his head against hers. "Then I suppose I'll just have to fight for you."

She nodded. "It would seem so." He gave her a chaste kiss to her hair.

"Keep those lips warm and soft for me, I'll just be a moment."

Henry put on his helm with a little laugh as Catherine gasped at his bold words. "Henry!"

"Yes, dear?" He countered.

She lightly pushed on his chest with a wry smile. "Oh, just go fight."

He lifted his visor and threw her a wink. "As you command."

Turning to face his opponent, the young prince walked towards the middle of the ring where his competitor was awaiting him. They bowed to each other and stepped back into their starting stances. The overseer began the countdown and the fight began. Henry had never fought this young man before, but he had heard that he was a rather good fighter. In his arsenal were swords and lances, even bow and arrow on horseback. Preferring swords himself, Henry had designated that to be their weapon of choice for their battle today. The heft of the sword in his hand was familiar and comfortable. He'd been training with different arms since he was a young boy, but it was the sword that felt a part of himself. His sword master always stressed that your weapon must be a part of yourself, an extension of your arm to blow back your enemy. Henry had been smacked down a few times with the side of a wooden sword to get the lesson into his head. Taking a better grip on the hilt, he circled the son of the ambassador.

The boy came at him in a rush of speed that Henry just had enough time to sidestep. Henry defended an attack to his side and spun to parry another quick blow. His opponent was quick, he had to give him that. He was bigger, but Henry could see he was the one that was more skilled. The swings were just that bit wild that invited a good disarming. From the corner of his vision, Henry could see Catherine at the sidelines, hands over her mouth. He wished she wouldn't worry about him. This fight could be done in a matter of seconds, but Henry didn't wish to embarrass the other man in front of his countrymen. He'd make a good show of it. Raising his sword, Henry began a full out assault on the other man. Down, down, down went the sword of France. His opponent blocked, fortunately, but turned out from under his sword and backed a few paces. Henry groaned. Don't back yourself into a corner, man! Henry maneuvered himself away from his opponent, hoping to draw him out of the corner.

He came out swinging and Henry knocked into the other man. Coming up chest to chest with him, the prince locked the hilts of their swords together before making the other go flying. The sword found its way into the grass and the crowd went wild. The other man bowed his yield and Henry nodded his assent. Sheathing his sword into his scabbard, Henry took off his helmet and shook out his damp hair from his eyes. He should probably get a haircut soon. Tossing his helm to a page, Henry walked over to his lady. She was bright eyed and beautiful, shining and happy like the sun on a warm summer afternoon. Pulling his gauntlets off, he threw them back to his page before taking Catherine's hand in his. Her little hands were so delicate and small in his, he always felt like he'd break her on accident. She reached up and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Maybe he wouldn't get a haircut if she'd do that.

"Henry, you fought so well!" She exclaimed, stroking his face gently.

"I did have rather a lot riding on this fight, you know." He said cheekily, leaning down over the fence.

Catherine was playing coy today. "Do I? Tell me, pray, what it was that you were fighting for?"

"You."

He kissed her and the crowd went wild.

AN: *happy sigh* I love young Catherine and Henry.

To Catherine Woods: Go ahead *hands you a wrench* It's not like Anton's doing anything much, hahhaa! I approve of your want to kiss Henry and talk with Catherine.

To Maya: I'm glad you liked it! That's really what I was going with this.

To Beawild: I want to say both because I don't think that the soldiers would keep quiet about what they did to her but I also think that the people at Court are just annoying gossips at the same time. Again, thank you for the historical insight :)

To smacked lover 22: It's been more than a week on this story, I'm sorry for the wait, my dear! Hopefully this was cute enough to make up for it!

To demedicigirl: Haha, so glad you approved. I just REALLLY wanted Henry to hail down on Anton haha!

To nainachica: I really wanted to show that Catherine could handle herself, that she had been through talk and gossip so often that she had learned to protect herself already. She's such a strong woman, she had to learn sometime.

I'll try to be a bit more regular on my stories, stuff has been happening for me recently and I haven't had much time. Xoxo Lina loves you!


	10. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: As promised, it's midnightish my time, but I wanted to get something else up because I still feel so guilty about making my wonderful readers wait so long. I am really, incredibly sorry everyone! How about some young Catherine and Henry sweetness? This chapter was totally inspired by all those shots by the windows in the castle. I dunno what it is about window seats, but I like them and hope you all will too. Oh, and for this, if it wasn't apparent before, I envision Henry as an only childàthey know they'll grow up to be the King and Queen of France one day. Enjoy the read!

Catherine had settled herself into the corner of her window seat. Pillows at her back to help prop her up, a candle on the windowpane and the moon as her light, she was prepared to read for a rather long while until her fiancé came in. Henry said nothing as he made his way over to her, just greeting her with a smile. He kicked off his boots and flopped onto the window seat with her, using her lap as a pillow. It was nice, these times he took to see her. Sometimes they'd play games or eat or she'd read to him, but other times they were quiet like this. She loved that he was comfortable enough to just walk in and lay his head down in her lap. It was so nice to know that they were becoming better friends, and perhaps he was falling a little bit in love with her as well? She shrugged off the thought. Being with him like this was enough for her, but then she got to thinking.

"Henry?" She began quietly, unsure if he had fallen asleep on her. It wouldn't be the first time.

His eyes were closed, but he still replied. "Yes, darling?" Catherine smiled at the endearment.

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

She said it all in one go. "How many children would you like?"

His lips curved up at the rush of her words. "Hmm, that's a good question. How many would _you_ like?" His eyes were still closed, but he had a bit of that wry smile she liked at playing at the corner of his mouth.

He felt her shrug. "That's really not for me to say. I'll be your Queen and a queen must produce heirs, but I was just wondering how many you would like one day." Catherine threaded a hand through his hair, running through his locks gently.

"Heirs for the throne of France…Would three be a good number?" He hadn't really thought on it before.

"Three? Henry, that's far too few!" He slipped his hand up and took away her book, taking her hand in his onto his chest.

"What would you say would be a good number, then?" He asked, surely his fiancée would have a better idea than he.

Henry could hear that face she got when she was thinking. "I should think six or seven would be a safe number."

"Why stop at seven? Why not ten or twelve?" Surely he was joking?

"Twelve? Henry…" Her fingers in his hair twirled around his forelock.

He nodded. "Yes, twelve. Six boys and six girls, hopefully."

"Those odds are very slight, I'm going to tell you that right now." Catherine chuckled.

He just ran a thumb along the side of her hand. "I know, but I should like to have a sizeable number of sons and daughters."

"Why is that?"

"Being alone for most of my life, it wasn't nearly as fun as I think it could have been." He shrugged.

"I can understand that." She said and he knew she really did understand.

"Would you want a girl first or a boy? And before you say it, answer as if you aren't the future Queen." To which she laughed.

He did love making her laugh. "Either way, I should think I would be extremely happy, but I always thought of myself bringing a little boy into the world."

"Really?"

"Yes, a little bouncing boy at my hip and his father at my side, that's what I always thought of when I thought of being a mother." Her voice was a little wistful and he opened his eyes to see her expression.

"Hmm, I think I can see it. I never really thought of being a father, myself."

"What? You're to be the King of France!" He laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"I know, I know, but when thinking about being king, I never really thought that meant being a father as well. Does that make sense? Of course the two go hand in hand, but for me, it always seemed like being King was the only thing I'd ever be." He turned his gaze to her. "But I see a different future for myself now."

She was blushing. He loved her blush. "Oh? Tell me."

"Well, I see myself at a chateau in the country lying out on the grass, then all of a sudden this little blur comes racing towards me. He's laughing and his mother, her red hair streaming out behind her, is trying to catch him. I see myself standing and scooping up my son and tossing him into the air, much to his mother's distress, but of course I catch him and my little boy is just laughing all the while. He's screaming out, 'Papa, again! Again!' and so I throw him back into the air, and catch him, twirling him around. I settle my boy on my shoulders and kiss his mother to quiet her comments about safety. We're happy and I love them both very much." She had to turn away from his gaze.

"That's…a very sweet dream." His heart was fast beneath her hand.

"One that I hope will come true with you, Catherine."

AN: I love young Catherine and Henry so much. I don't know if that counted as an 'I love you', but…it was close and I'm just sitting here and sighing. Thank you for reading!

To Alex: In my head writing about the crowd, I was like, yup. I'd cheer if my prince and princess kissed after a little tournament too. Haha, thanks for the review!

To Catherine Woods: IT REALLY IS THE BEST LINE. Go ahead and use it. We all love Henry like this, let's be real, hahah! Oh, and remember how this chapter was originally supposed to go? Look forward to a chapter coming up soon on something similar to that ;)

To smacked lover 22: Again with the wait, I am sorry my friend. Another chapter up for penance.

To Beawild: I really wanted this chapter to be young and sweet and innocent and lovely and everything we didn't see. Did you like it?

To nainachica: OMG YES, I WAS PISSED TOO. Like, seriously? You gonna do Catherine low like that? Not cool, Henry. Not cool. Maybe this chapter made it better? Kind of? A little?


	11. Caro

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: Here's the training yard accident that I mentioned in…Late Nights I think. Hahaha, enjoy the read!

"Yes, Dauphin, good footwork!"

"Remember to keep your core strong!"

"Anticipate!"

With this, Prince Henry swung up his sword to block a blow coming down for his legs. Dancing back a few steps, the young man gauged his opponent. As with any other day, Henry was out in the training yards learning new techniques from the arms master. He could chose to forego his training session, but as Master Robert liked to say, "Sit on your stump and a stump you will have." So here he was. They'd gone through axes and spears and even bow on horseback. Master Robert like to save swords for last when he knew his prince was the most tired. It made the dauphin push even harder since it was his favorite weapon to wield. You always work harder on things you like best. They were working on feints today, trying to help Prince Henry calm his mind during a fight. Henry was always a bit on edge, wanting to take down his opponent as fast as possible, but Master Robert knew that in a fight a quick way to lose would be to not see through the tricks your enemy threw your way. With his impatient demeanor, Henry was going to be sporting some very dark bruises tomorrow. He'd been knocked on the knee and shoulder for not paying attention and he could feel the spots starting to tighten. Not good. Trying to loosen his shoulder and keep his guard up at the same time, Henry was too slow to dodge when Master Robert charged at him. Chest to chest, the two men tried to throw the other off, but with Henry's knee starting to smart, it was already a losing battle. Master Robert faked right and Henry followed, only to take a pommel to the chest and a kick to his bad leg. Henry heard a feminine gasp as he hit the grass.

"Henry!"

Before he even knew what was happening, Catherine was beside him with her eyes worried and her brow furrowed. He pushed himself to sit up, but she just hushed him, sitting behind him and laying him out to use her lap as a pillow. He meant to protest, but she just seemed so upset. Her angelic face was twisted in concern as her shaking hands came up to stroke the sides of his face. Even upside down she was beautiful.

"Henry, caro, stai bene? Si prega di dire che stai bene?" She said softly, the tips of her fingers trembling against his cheek.

He should really get some Italian lessons if she'd slip into Italian every time she was upset. "What are you saying?"

"Si! Cosa pensi di fare?!" Catherine yelled at Master Robert, gesticulating as much as she could with a prince's head in her lap.

"Catherine…" Henry said, trying to calm her nerves.

She kept on rolling in Italian. "Come hai potuto colpire il vostro principe?!"

"Milord?" Master Robert just looked at Henry, unsure of what to do.

"Se sta male, io ti ho gettato dal castello!" Henry covered the hands on his face with his, bringing them together to rest against his chest.

"Catherine, darling, I'm fine. You needn't worry about me." She did look lovely when she was irritated.

"Ma ti ha colpito!"

"Darling, I have no clue what you're saying." He gave her that unarming smile of his and felt her relax a bit. "It really wasn't his fault, I wasn't paying attention."

She sighed. "But Henry…"

"It's his job, Catherine. If I can't best Master Robert here, how will I be your champion or fight for France? Don't worry, darling, I'm fine. I promise." His thumbs stroked against the sides of her hands.

Catherine was trying not to smile at the mention of him being her champion. "You're sure?"

"How could I not be with my lady taking such good care of her clumsy excuse of a fiancé?" He chuckled, taking her hands and kissing her palms.

And there was the blush. "Henry, you aren't clumsy…"

"Perhaps not, but you could floor me with those looks of yours. Gracious, Catherine, I think you're getting more beautiful by the day!" He exclaimed sincerely.

"Henry!" Catherine cried.

He just shrugged at her. "I do think it's the French air. I think it suits you."

"Maybe it's just France that suits me?" He was just so charming.

"That too, or maybe it's the loving glow you get when you look at me?" He only half-teased.

With a definitive nod, "Yes, I do think you're all healed. Either that, or Master Robert knocked you one too many times in the head!" Henry gave her a scoundrel of a smoldering look.

"Why don't you kiss it better?"

With a roll of her eyes, she stood up abruptly and let his head slip unceremoniously from her lap. "Mmm, no, I best leave you to your training. After all, if my looks can have you flat on your back, who knows what my kiss can do?"

Rolling to his feet, Henry rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit the ground as he watched her walk away. Life with Catherine would certainly never be boring.

AN: I love this chapter so hard. I was also thinking that once we see Catherine doing some sparring of her own in the season with Narcisse what I would add in some chapters about she and Henry having some training of their own. I just LOOOOOOOOVE the idea of Catherine/Megan fighting with swords. In my mind it's just so *sigh* swoon worthy. Hahaha, thank you for reading.

Translations for Catherine using Google Translate:

Henry, dear, are you alright? Please tell me you're alright?

You! What do you think you're doing?!

How could you strike your prince?!

If he's hurt, I'll have you thrown from the castle!

But he hit you!

To Maya: Right? I mean, I hope there's been a change since the first chapter of this story? I don't know how long she was at Court for before they actually got married, buuuuuuut oh well. I guess it doesn't matter for the story? Hahah, I wanted a little development in their relationship along with some fluff so yaaay! It was a little hard to write since we DO know what really happens later on, but I just wanted them to have a sweet little moment.

To Catherine Woods: I think the little wobble that kiddies have when they run is adorable. I love seeing parents swoop up their kids when they're running, it's just so sweet to me!

To smacked lover 22: I'm glad you think so! I just love writing them young and happy *sigh* Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

To nainachica: AWWWWWWWW thanks :) I'm happy I can help out with those feelings (I totally suffer from them too). Are you grinning from this chapter as well?


	12. Practice Patience, Pressure

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: Here we are again on First Light. We're kickin it in the castle with…someone we all don't especially like. Richard is NOT my choice for Catherine (obviously), but I was thinking about what I could do with his little crush on her since they're all so young and adorable. He's definitely NOT Anton, propositioning her and all of that, he's just...you'll see. Enjoy the read.

It was a quiet day for the future dauphine of France. Henry was out hunting and she was working in one of the studies of the castle on her translations. She felt much better about the French language with all its differences from her native Italian, but…just in case she had thought she would work on her writing and grammar. Who knew what she would have to write when she was princess and later, Queen? With her back to the window and the light of the sun coming in over her shoulder, she scratched away on the parchment. Dotting her I's and crossing her T's, putting in the correct accent marks on the words, she held the paper aloft and read aloud to herself.

"It is in our belief that the solution to your problem lies in the restrictions placed before you by your grandfather. Though these restrictions have a heavy weight, they provide a perfect guide to what your goal seems to be. In keeping within their bounds, you will see that there are certain points about these limits that would enable you to come to your final solution. For example…"

The door opened and a young man bustled in, arms laden with books and scrolls. He stumbled on one of the lifted stones in the floor and his load went flying. Catherine stood to see if there was anything she could do to help. At the sound of her chair scraping back, the young man looked up through his floppy fringe. It was Richard, one of Henry's cousins and close friend. She smiled a greeting as he picked up the last scroll and stood straight. He looked rather frazzled at dropping his things, but he seemed alright more or less. Catherine sat back in her seat, fanning out her skirts. She was wearing a gown of purple material today. Although she wasn't sure how the purple went with her red hair, she wore it because Henry had sent it to her as a gift. It was so sweet of him, he'd even sent a note.

_Dearest Catherine,_

_I hope you won't find it too presumptuous of me to send you such a gift as a gown, but I had thought that you might like it. Here's to hoping you will._

_Your,_

_Henry_

Since then, Catherine had kept the note with her during the day and under her pillow at night. She would take it out every so often to trace the letters of his name and see how carefully he had written "Dearest Catherine". When she had initially read the note, she had to suppress the girlish squeal that wanted desperately to bubble out of her since her servants were still in the room. After they had gone, she'd allowed herself a little squeal and even some hopping about. He'd referred to himself as hers and it made her heart feel so light. Of course he had called her darling and my lady before, but…to declare it in such a way? It made her fall just a little bit deeper in her affection for him. She was probably reading too much into the gesture, but she could hope—couldn't she? They'd gotten so close and she definitely believed she was well on her way to loving him if she didn't already. The way she felt about Henry was a feeling Catherine had never experienced with someone else. That she knew for certain. Maybe it _was_ love? She wouldn't know, she'd have to think about it. Richard's voice pulled her out of her thoughts on her fiancé.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Your Grace, I didn't know that there was someone else was using this room. If you'll excuse me." He gave a little bow and made to leave.

"No, My Lord, you aren't disturbing me. Please, come join me." She gestured to one of the other desks in the room and he sat, spreading out his work. "If anything, I will be the one to disturb you."

He cocked his head to the side as he flipped the lid to an inkwell open. "How so?"

Richard received a shy smile. "I'm working on my spelling, grammar and pronunciation. Please tell me if my mumbling gets annoying, I'll just move to the work room on the second floor."

"I'm sure you won't, you have a beautiful voice." He said quickly, wishing he hadn't. What a thing to say to your cousin's fiancée!

Catherine unsure of what to do, just looked down. "Oh. Thank you."

"I meant to say that your voice is pleasing." Richard went on, trying and failing at easing the awkward atmosphere he had created.

She nodded. "That's…good to know."

One more attempt at fixing it. "Your—your accent makes everything so charming."

And he failed. "I have an accent when I speak?" Catherine subconsciously covered her mouth, embarrassed at her shortcoming.

"It's only very slight, but yes." He answered honestly, shrugging. "It's barely noticeable, really."

Catherine nonchalantly dipped her quill in some ink. "I suppose it's a good thing that I'm working on that then."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She held up a hand with closed eyes. "It's alright, I'm not offended." He knew when he was being told to stop talking.

Richard nodded and ducked his head down into his books.

With a jaunty step, the heir to France made his way down the hall. Coming back from a successful hunt, he'd asked after his lady who he was informed was working in the study on the northern side of the castle. His stride long, Henry made his way down to the room. He was on a mission to ask Catherine to take midday with him, he hoped she liked venison. After all the time he had spent with her, he knew a thing or two about his fiancée, but her eating habits was on the list of unknowns. Except for her love of desserts, he had no clue what she liked to eat. Henry reached out to turn the doorknob when he heard voices inside. That was a man's voice, was this the right room?

Upon putting his ear to the door, he was able to identify the speaker as Richard. "Your pronunciation is definitely better, but a few of those words have silent endings."

"What do you mean?" That was definitely his Catherine.

Henry heard the sound of a chair being pushed back. "As in—my, your hands…er, _handwriting_ is exquisite."

"Thank you." He smirked at her curt tone.

Richard went on, "Wherever did you develop such flowing script?"

"At the convents the nuns impressed upon me the importance of perfect penmanship." Catherine said with little interest.

"You've done very well, perhaps I should go to convent to learn how to write properly. My hand only writes in one form: scrawl." An awkward laugh from his cousin. Henry almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Considering I learned at convents, I don't think you'd be accepted as a pupil." He could hear the eyebrow being raised.

"Hmm, I see your point. I guess everyone will have to have magnifying glasses to read my work then!"

Silence.

"Yes…so, back to the paper." Now there was his girl.

"Right! Sorry."

Henry rolled his eyes at his cousin. Unlike Anton, Richard was perfectly harmless, Henry could trust him around her even if he did have a little crush on his future bride. Pushing open the door, Henry found the two of them at a desk, Catherine sitting and Richard at her shoulder pointing out certain things on the paper before them. His lady was wearing the purple gown he had made for her. If she was accepting _and _using his gifts, perhaps he really did stand in good stead with her. Catherine looked up upon his entrance and beamed that lovely smile at him, her eyes lighting up with stars. Was she actually happy to see him or was she just happy that someone was there to break up the boring? Richard snapped to attention at seeing his cousin, taking a step back from Catherine. Henry gave him a nod of acknowledgement before turning his gaze once more onto his future princess.

"How goes the studies, darling?" He asked, trying to sound light.

"Good, Richard has helped me some."

Richard nodded. "She really has improved, Henry." The prince gave his cousin a dangerous smile.

"Thank you for helping out my fiancée, cousin. The effort is much appreciated." Catherine went about arranging her papers.

"Oh, it didn't take any effort at all. Catherine is a naturally talented speaker, she even wrote out the speeches that she's been practicing. They're written in the formal style of Court, you should be proud."

Henry cast a hard glare at Richard. "I am _always_ proud of Catherine." She blushed slightly at that. Was he really?

"Of course, Henry, I'm not saying you weren't."

"Henry dear, was there something you needed me for?" Catherine didn't know if Henry was actually upset, but it would be best to diffuse the situation just in case.

"I just came to ask if you would like to have your midday meal with me. Would you care to join me?" His hardness was gone, charm left in its stead.

She stood up and went to him. "Certainly, I love spending time with you."

He held out his hand to her which she took, going so far as to lace their fingers together. Henry looked down at their intertwined hands and back up to her. Catherine's smile was reassuring as she gave his hand a little squeeze. He smiled back and gave her head a kiss before leading her out the door. Yes, there was nothing to worry about when it came to Richard.

AN: Yes, I just left Richard standing there because it's Richard. Did some massive Richard bashing on Twitter with Catherine Woods when I started writing this chapter. It's not too heavy handed, but I thought they needed to address the potential of what Richard could mean to their relationship—IN NO WAY IS RICHARD EVER GOING TO GET WITH CATHERINE IN THIS STORY. _NEVER __**EVER**__. _I hope you liked it. It doubled as a writing exercise for me to try and write someone other than Catherine and Henry. Oh well. Thank you for reading everyone!

To smacked lover 22: I do love protective Catherine, she makes me happy :)

To Maya: I really do like writing bonding time between the two of them, it's interesting to try and get into their heads and see what they would be thinking in the moment. For me, Catherine is passionate in everything and that's one of the reasons why I love her *swoon*

To nainachica: I think we're synched. That chapter won't come up for a while, buuuuuuut I do have something in mind for Henry learning Italian. The objective here was to show the loyalty and adoration that they have been developing for each other along with Catherine learning to read her future husband, because really—she knows him like no other, she had to learn sometime! Xoxo, thanks for the review!

To Catherine Woods: I think we all love seeing Catherine slip into Italian. Hope you liked this chapter!

To Beawild: In my weird, delusional world that's how Catherine's brain works, I'm glad you like it!

To Bella: Hello, friend! Thank you so much for reviewing. You pose an interesting prompt. I WAIT A SECOND. I JUST GOT AN IDEA FOR IT, OH GRACIOUS. Sorry, I cap things when I get excited. Bella dear, thank you for this prompt. I hope I do it justice when I get to it soon! So much love your way right now.

Apologies that this took a little time to come about, it got buried :( Thankfully, it's getting revived!


	13. You and I

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. This work is for entertainment purposes only and makes no profit.

AN: THIS CHAPTER IS FOR GUEST REVIEWER BELLA! I'm sorry it took me an age, darling, but here we go just for you! Enjoy the read.

"Henry…surely you aren't serious."

"If I wasn't serious, do you think I'd be taking my shirt off right now?"

Her fiancé was indeed taking off his shirt, and she averted her eyes in embarrassment as she blushed. Looking out across the sparkling lake, Catherine collected herself thinking how serene it looked. Until Henry jumped into the lake. Letting out a little cry as the water jumped up to splash her skirts, she scowled at her happily smiling prince. Treading water just a little ways from her was a glistening Henry, his brown hair hanging around his face in wet and wavy locks. Shaking his fringe out of his eyes as best he could, he winked up at his lady who had once again blushed and looked away. Was she really so shy? They'd spent so much time together already, he would have thought she would be comfortable with him by now. Oh. He looked down at himself. Had she never seen a shirtless man before? Henry glanced up at her to see that her eyes were trained overhead to a small flock of birds. Apparently not.

"Catherine?"

"Yes, Henry?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Won't you look at me?"

"I—Um…" Her gaze flitted to him for a moment.

"You _can_ look at me, Catherine." He chuckled and added honestly, "I don't mind."

She picked up her book and raised it to her face. "Weren't you going swimming? Go ahead, I'll just be here reading."

"You could swim with me. You know how to swim, yes?"

"Of course I know how to swim. I can't rightly swim in a Court gown." She defended.

He sent a stream of water splashing her way. "You could take it off."

"Henry!" Catherine cried, more outraged at his suggestion than the fact that he had almost gotten her book wet.

"I'm only teasing." But she couldn't stay mad at that smile.

"Honestly…" Henry pulled himself back onto the dock.

He just shrugged as he sat next to her and kicked his legs around in the water. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"You're not sorry." Catherine looked at him quickly from the corner of her eye.

"No, not really." He laughed as she glared into her book. "You're just adorable when you're flustered." He leant over to twirl a tendril of her hair by her face.

He dripped lake water onto her book in the process. "Henry, my book! Please be careful."

"I'm sorry, darling." He laid out on the grass next to her letting the sun warm his skin.

It was some moments before Catherine spoke. "Henry?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed and he was getting sleepy out in the summer sun.

Her voice was so soothing. "Henry, is that a birthmark on your ankle?"

"Staring at my ankles, eh?" She smacked his shoulder. "Where?" He opened his eyes to see what she was talking about.

"There." Catherine pointed to an angry pale ring around his right ankle.

"Oh. No, it's not a birthmark." Her prince replied shortly, tucking the ankle under himself.

Why was he acting so strangely? "Is it a scar? How did you get it?" She put her book aside.

"It's not a happy story." He mumbled. "How about you read to me instead? I like the way you sound." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before lying down once more.

"Henry dearest, tell me? I won't judge you." She laid beside him, turned on her side.

He sighed. "I know you wouldn't, Catherine."

"I'm to be your wife soon and we'll share the rest of our lives together. This could be one of the things we share…" She replied slowly.

Turning to look at her he asked, "Do you really want to know?" She nodded.

"As long as you want to tell me."

His sigh was filled with the tired emotion of a hurt long passed, but still close to the heart. "When I was a child, my father was held in Spain. I was packed off into a carriage to see him. I was so excited to see my Papa, I'd been so worried about him. When I finally opened up the door on Spanish soil, I saw him. He was like I remembered, perhaps a bit thinner, but still my Papa. I ran to him with open arms, but he just stared me down. I understood then why I was really in Spain.

"He was released on the condition that I take his place. The scar is from the shackle they put on me while I was captive. It was dark and dank and had the smallest of windows set high in the wall. One day I just couldn't help myself, I had to see the sun and feel warmth once more. I climbed up the wall, rubbing my toes and fingers raw from falling down and scraping my skin. I scaled that wall more than twenty times, got so high that I could almost reach the bars of the window, but I fell. I must have been knocked unconscious from that fall because the next thing I knew, I'm chained up to the far wall to, 'Prevent an accident' is what the guards said.

"Eventually, my release was also negotiated and I was sent back to France. My wounds healed, but I was left with a permanent reminder of how my father really felt about me. A chess piece in his game. Not his son, not his heir, just another pawn to sacrifice for the life of the King. I promised myself as soon as I saw my father's smiling face that I would never be like him."

"Henry…" Catherine's voice was quiet as she looked up at him, pain in his dark brown eyes.

"Father is a good man, he just isn't a good father." Henry explained, not wanting to color his lady's perspective on her future father-in-law too darkly. "It's just…if he'd given me some consolation when I saw him in Spain or a sign of regret when I came home, maybe I could have forgiven him, but I received neither. Just a smile and a ball in my honor that he hadn't even stayed for. I'd take a hunting trip with him over a thousand balls if he could have shown me that I was worth more to him than something he owned." The troubled prince only saw understanding and affection in his beloved's hazel eyes.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're like your father." His Catherine explained. "When we have children someday, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep them safe as I know you will. We will show our children that they are loved." Reaching out with a loving hand, she stroked his face. "You may not have grown up with a family that cherished you, but you and I will create a family of our own to cherish. You're my family now, Henry, and I wouldn't trade you for anything."

AN: *sniff* Hugs for Henry? Thank you for reading :)

To Maya: I don't think they'd cheat either, but I just thought it would be fun to write a lowkey awkward scene between the three of them.

To demedicigirl: Okay, Richard MIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT be back, but we'll see. He IS Henry's cousin and friend, unlike that horrible Anton, so we'll see. There are a dozen different ways Henry could be jealous and protective, just hold on!

To smacked lover 22: O_O' Haha, just kidding. I get you shipping Catherine and Richard. I was talking to Catherine Woods earlier in the week about that scene in the Tower where they hugged each other. MAYBE it was sweet the way she smiled at him, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut that smile should be used on Henry, thanks girl. Hahaha, I loved having them walk away together.

To Catherine Woods: Here we are darling, hope you liked the ongoing development of their relationship!

To nainachica: The fact that Henry took the time out to actually TRY and get her something like a gown just made me so happy to write! Oy vey indeed with Richard. Even though I'm not going to have Catherine and Richard be together in this story, I see him as a soft soul all together. I mean…you left Court so you could protect Catherine? Alright. I can respect that. Even though I hate you, Richard hahah :) Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
